


灵魂伴侣

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 灵魂穿越梗
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ep.01

松本润并不经常单独找山下智久喝酒。这次可能是头一次。因为他们双方都不记得之前有过这样的情况，以前喝酒吃河豚谈天说地都是三个人。

今天也是酒馆包场，松润一贯的手笔，桌上摆了枝豆和纳豆，隔墙传来春蚕一般的簌簌声，是夜雨，东京这么大的雨并不罕见。

松润在酒席上威名远扬，一开始对山下木着的一张脸还能拍脑袋想出一些和工作有关的话题，但很快，话篓子就被倒空了。

两人无声地推杯换盏。

期间松润的助理打来三个电话，一个关于con，一个关于新CM，还有一个关于明天下午要进组拍的戏。

山下的电话也响了几次，马内甲和助理都有，屏幕还一亮一亮的，松润猜是他那个永远在担心他的妹妹在发line。

山下举起玻璃杯一饮而尽。相对于他自己的酒量而言，他喝得太快。

松润看了看他，没有出声劝阻。

此情此景，八面玲珑如松润都不知道怎么和山下相处。哪怕对方和生田斗真的关系自己都看在眼里。

也许就是因为自己对一切心知肚明。松润心里又开始唏嘘。他这样下去，谁能过得安心。

他最后是什么样子。山下终于还是问了出口。

松润明白的，终有一问。低着浓眉沉默着。

山下重复了一遍。他……最后是什么样子。

松润把酒杯磕在桌上，空气开始变得焦躁。

新闻上早就写得一清二楚。生田一人坐在深夜的出租车后座，被醉酒的卡车司机连续撞击三次，包括肇事者在内的所有人当场死亡。

还能是个什么样子。

松润叹了一口气，说道。卡车的速度很快，他当时还喝醉了，应该是什么都没有感觉到……

山下又给自己倒了一杯，辛辣的液体顺流而下。

松润在山下面前永远是前辈，终于看不下去了，劝了一句。诶，你喝慢点。

山下垂着头半天没有说话。

松润感觉他可能是真的喝醉了，又叹了一口气，给自己慢慢地倒了一杯。

自从生田出事以来，他不知道自己每天要叹多少次气。出事是在凌晨，他去的医院，生田的父母亲和弟弟都是他安顿的，葬礼也是他主持的。山下一切都没参与，只知道上一次和生田见面还吃了饭喝了酒吵了架，出国工作回来之后，生田就从这个世界上消失了。

为什么。山下冷不防出声。

啊？

松润没懂，狐疑地看着他。

山下没有力气再说话，他是真喝醉了。

过了不知道多久，山下抬起头，一片氤氲的灯光打在他脸上。他没有悲伤，眼睛里一点泪光都没有，只是饱含着一种无望的深深的困惑。

为什么会这样。明明说好到死也要在一起的人，转眼就真的离开了。

——你有没有不想要成为自己的时候？

——有。

——那你想成为谁？

山下当时没有给答案。但如果有的话，答案只会是一个人。

生田斗真是山下记忆深处最幽微混乱的心事。

闪闪发光的生田斗真在杰尼斯这个充满同性竞争的地方丝毫不缺少追随者，山下智久是其中一员。杰尼斯事务所等级制度分明，藏污纳垢不计其数，然而，黑暗有多污浊，光明就有多耀眼。所以山下想要成为他。想要和他一起并肩去见见舞台上的太阳。从最初大家一起伴舞的junior开始，到BIG，再到4 tops，谁能说他不是在一点一点向生田靠近呢。

所以当事务所找他谈，希望他暂缓一下出唱片的计划，多拍戏的时候，他难得地没有表现出异议。

他想接近生田的世界，即便生田已经离开他了。

电影剧本非常有争议。

同性。师生。

剧本扉页写了一排大字。

灵魂伴侣。

生田的葬礼他没来得及赶去，新闻发布会只在电视上看了一半，见到龙圣的时候甚至找不到借口去寒暄。关于生田的记忆发生了无端的断层，他只记得那晚松本润给他打了电话，他当时在夏威夷拍戏，熬了三个晚上，得知噩耗时整个人如被冰雪，在阳台上甚至没办法完整地抽完一根烟。

但他当晚还是睡着了，一夜无梦。往后的很多个夜晚，他总能入眠，或是因为生理性的疲惫，或是因为酒精，或是因为感冒药，但他都没有做过任何和生田有关的梦。

他打开窗，秋风卷着寒意拥抱了他，月光在地板上勾勒出他的影子。

山下记得自己还小的时候，母亲说过，过世的亲人如果挂念他，就会来梦里看看他。因为泯灭了躯壳的人只剩下自由的灵魂，他们不受任何拘束，像一阵风，只要愿意就可以去任何自己想去的人身边。

而生田没有来。一次也没有。

《灵魂伴侣》的剧本他翻了七七八八，跟他演对手戏的男孩下个月刚满二十一。

导演是熟人，山下当然认识，导演那阵多了一点空闲，开机前拉着山下去居酒屋。

说实话，如果是单纯喝酒的话，山下更喜欢的地方是pub，赤西仁喜欢pub，所以作为他老铁的山下被他带的也开始欣赏躁动的音乐和闪烁的灯光。

导演桑一眼就看出了山下对同性剧情感到为难，先知一般地瞥了他一眼，开了口。嘛，性取向之间并没有分明的界限，当爱情戏演就可以啦，很多有同性倾向的人遇到符合心意的异性或许也能成为配偶，你看，剧本里你演的英语老师之前也是谈过女朋友的，对吧。

山下点了点头，剧本里是这么写的。

导演喝了一口，继续说。但是……他们虽然不以同性恋自居，也可能和同性产生具有特殊性的感情。

特殊性吗……山下不由自主地重复了一遍。

对，有特殊性的感情才值得推敲的嘛，现在这个年代再用性别来区分爱情友情的话也太老土……诶诶诶，够了啊，你别喝那么多。

他以文艺片导演自居，酒精摄入得比一般人都要放肆，自己喝嗨了还一只眼睛盯着山下不让他喝太多。

山下放下酒杯，默不作声。

对他而言，朋友是朋友，恋人是恋人，但生田斗真呢？

生田斗真是生田斗真，不属于任何一个名词，在山下的世界里永远身居独一无二的高位。

哪怕生田已经离开山下……有一段时间了。

多久了？他不知道。时间对他来说，像是静止的。

想到这个，山下就有点放空。他曾经觉得自己应该悲痛，应该绝望，或者应该淡然，但他始终感觉，这件事太不可能了。

上一次他陷入这般困惑是news出道的时候。

怎么可能是真的？出道演唱会上，站在山下智久身边的人不是生田斗真，那么这个世界还有什么是真的。

现在他困惑更甚。

斗真怎么可能这么早就离开他呢？如果，他是说如果，斗真已经确实在另一个世界，为什么不来看看他呢？看看他过得好不好，接了什么新工作，对未来有没有什么新打算……身边亲近的人走了，人总是会变得神神叨叨一点，因为不愿意相信人死了就什么都没了，山下也是这样。

同时，山下智久也知道，人死易如灯灭，每个人都只能陪伴自己一段时间，人生终有一别。是这样没错，但……

山下的眉眼低落下去，灵魂如坠深渊。

但他是生田斗真啊。

回魂咯。导演拿了一颗枝豆砸在山下身上。你想什么呢。

抱歉，抱歉。

导演的眉眼有点微妙的嫌弃和好笑。让你别喝那么快啊，你看你。

山下清了清嗓子。虽然这样问很冒昧……但，为什么是我。

多维度考虑下来，你最合适咯。导演桑摆摆手，不再解释，饶有兴致地笑笑。

山下不是很习惯居酒屋的灯光，直接得仿佛可以照进人心里。pub里摇曳生辉的五光十色能够更好掩盖住他内心的声音，那样的环境里他才感觉到安全。

话说，你见过他了吗，那个跟你对戏的小男孩，最近风头不小，人也蛮帅的。导演桑继续喝。

很抱歉还没有，最近有点忙。山下只知道他叫什么。成瀬川佑太，yuuta，很普通的名字。

诶？还没有吗？导演桑愕然。那么让他今天灌好唱片一起来嘛，跟你喝太没意思了。

额，好啊。山下感觉这有些突兀，但没什么，总是要见面的。

稍微打起精神一点啊，他是你的男饭哦。导演一边发短信，一边在桌子下踢了他一脚。

哇，真的吗。山下有点窘迫地低下头，工作居然还能碰到迷弟。

导演桑抚掌大笑。真的，还不是一般的饭哦，一米八的那种，够了吧。

山下噗地一声笑了出来。现在的年轻人越长越高了，不像他们。

导演桑继续说道。他这个人，本质是唱摇滚的，你听过吗？

额……没有。他最近精神恍惚，闲暇时间哪里会听音乐呢。

导演也不期待他能有什么有见地的答案，自顾自地说了下去。哎，也不知道怎么回事，事务所给他接了一部电影，之前感觉他蛮合适的，去找他的时候他拒绝了，我还以为没戏了，结果谁知道最后他又反悔了……

——抱歉抱歉，路上堵车，久等了。

有人推开了居酒屋的门。

山下听见了他的声音，漫不经心地抬起眼睛。

大约是外边的雨太大了，年轻人身上带了一点雨水的腥气，高瘦个子弯下腰处理好雨具，一下子抬起头来，因为被雨水打湿而格外服帖的黑发下是浓黑的眉，水滴顺着乌黑的鬓角和脖子流进衣领里。

你好。我是成瀬川佑太。请多指教。大男孩笑笑，眉眼弯弯，嘴角有细细的纹路，整个人在窄小的居酒屋里明亮得一塌糊涂。

世间的一切相遇，都是久别重逢。


	2. Chapter 2

ep.02

酒桌上的聊天进展得比山下想象得要顺利。三十代的他自以为和二十代出头的年轻人已经没什么话题了，然而他现在除了感慨一下二十岁的人皮肤状态就是好啊以外，居然找不出成瀬川第二个让他感到格格不入的地方。

迷弟感受到他的目光，举起酒杯喝了一口。我是真的一直……看你的节目。

导演狂笑不止。佑太，终于到给你表现的时候了啊。

山下智久扑哧一声也笑出声，有点不好意思。喂，なるせがわ，这样说显得我年纪很大啊。

成瀬川摸了摸鼻子。叫名字吧，ゆうた，熟悉的人都这么叫。

那么请问，ゆうた，最喜欢我的哪一首歌？

成瀬川毫不犹豫。04年有一期少年俱乐部，你唱了TIME，自作词。

哇，记得这么清楚。山下原本以为他会说一些很耳熟能详的歌，谁知道对方一上场就实力表忠心。

我说了，我是老粉嘛。男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，笑容淡得很得意。

——初吻是什么时候？

——十二岁，对方是个十四岁的女孩子，当时感觉很震惊。

越是亲密的戏份越是要在还不熟的时候拍。

第一天进组的山下面前摊着剧本，吻戏被用粉红色的荧光笔划了好几下。

成瀬川坐在他对面，看看剧本，喉结一动一动，时不时抬起眼睛看看山下，看不清楚神色，过了一阵才说。这是我第一次亲男生诶。

山下没说话，抓紧酝酿情绪，待会儿还要排练。

成瀬川瞥了他一眼，又说。你不是第一次了啊。

山下破功了，无奈地扶了一把额头。拜托，我都三十多岁了啊。

那时候杰尼斯不都是亲来亲去的。他和斗真也是的，亲起来跟不要钱似的，高兴的时候亲一下，上台之前亲一下，打架了被领到takki面前，亲一下也就和好了。杰尼斯里多得是似真非假的亲吻，没人会一个个细究，但他们最终也只是亲着玩。

如果那时候认真亲吻一下的话，现在就不会再有遗憾了吧。但是……如果真的认真吻下去，他们还能回到好朋友的状态吗？

山下不知道。也没有办法再知道了。

成瀬川低着头不说话，剧本翻得哗哗响。

山下从回忆里抽身，感觉成瀬川这样愣头青的样子挺好玩的，低声安慰了几句。好了好了，别紧张啦，拍戏而已，没事的。

助理过来说导演让他们去彩排。

老师，我可以喜欢你吗。年轻的学生像一阵风一样闯门而入，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，呼吸颤动，声音解脱里带着期待。

英语老师手插在口袋里，一脸无奈地叹了一口气。可你还是个小孩啊。

年轻人向前一步，用手捧着老师的脸，劈头盖脸地吻了下去。

山下本来以为，彩排的时候借位是常识。

所以当成瀬川的嘴唇印下来的时候他错愕得整个人都僵住了。

嘴唇触及嘴唇的感觉宛如梦境，如同清晨海滩边的泡沫般不真实。

昏黄的灯影交相辉映，光圈暧昧地笼罩着他们，山下的睫毛在墙壁上投射出颤动的影子，成瀬川细长的手指交扣在山下的脑后，年轻的臂膀一点一点收紧，两人越靠越近。

然后成瀬川松开了他。

山下其实有点尴尬，没怎么看成瀬川，成瀬川也没看他。导演没想到第一次排练就这么来戏，赶忙拿着喇叭布置机位，让他们准备准备，过会儿再来一次。

但是后面再拍的几次，都没有第一遍那么不设防备的冲击。

导演有点可惜，责怪自己第一次为什么不开机。

下了戏，山下犯了烟瘾，一个人走去了吸烟角，结果意外碰到了成瀬川。

对方似乎早就意料到他要来，主动掏出烟盒递了一根给他，自己嘴上也叼了一根。

山下没想到对方年纪不大，抽烟喝酒一样不落。但他烟都递了，自己只好掏打火机。

成瀬川接过了山下手里的打火机，手往烟卷上凑近了点上，微蹙着眉头用力吸了一口。乌黑的眼瞳沉沉地盯着在雨夜里跳动的火种，微红的唇边漏出一串雪白的烟雾，衣袖挽到手肘的位置，小臂上细长的青筋清晰可见。

这种抽烟时的样子很让人熟悉。

说来别人都不信，山下会抽烟是生田带的，并且年纪小得说出来吓死人。

男孩子在这种事情上没什么是非观，他们也是。

十几岁的时候，两个人肩并着肩躺在地板上共享过一根烟，生田叼着烟，吸了一口之后递给山下，仿佛是什么长大的仪式。

山下吸一口再还给他，在幢幢昏暗的环境里细细地凝视过对方蹙着眉抽烟时隐忍而放纵的侧脸。

他有幸见过这样的生田斗真。印象无比深刻，以至于看到抽烟像他的男孩都不由自主地会多看一眼。

然而再多看一眼就知道，那叼着烟的是成瀬川，不是生田。动作神态再像，也不是他，永远不是他。

请问，怎么了吗？成瀬川问道。

山下佯装镇定地打量了一下他夹烟的姿势。你抽烟很久了吧？

还没等对方回答，山下身为前辈的口吻又回来了。这个焦油太重了，以后还是少抽一点吧。

佑太没有被他扫兴的口吻惹恼，笑着说好。

山下无心继续逗留，在垃圾桶上的烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，按灭了自己只吸了一口的烟，转身回了剧组。

亲密戏份拍完的当天，导演分别找他们谈了谈，让他们交心，毕竟肢体动作好过关，眼睛里的戏难演。

山下感觉自己是前辈，主动找了成瀬川下了戏一起吃东西，对方答应得很干脆。

成瀬川放下了筷子，装作很不经意地问他。为什么要接这部电影呢，你是爱抖露，工作很多的吧。

山下沉默了一会。我有一个演技很好的朋友，我想……感受一下他的生活。

成濑川问。他是个什么样的人？

山下愣了愣，随即换了一个更端正的坐姿。他几乎是个挑不出错的人，天资过人，工作认真，到哪里都很受欢迎，朋友很多，大概是天生有着吸引人的气质吧。

那，然后呢？他和你关系很好吗？

山下沉吟一会。他啊……很亚撒西的人，很照顾我，你不要看我现在这样啊，我小时候脾气很差的，大概也就他能对我不生气了，长大了以后就......疏远了一点，但真的永远是很重要很重要的人。

他疏远你的时候，你责怪过他吗？

当然啦。山下举起酒杯一饮而尽。我怎么会没有怨过他呢，我那么......那么喜欢他。

成濑川欲言又止，垂着眼睛看不清神色。

灯光下三十代的男人笑得落落失意。但是，尽管如此，佑太，我一直都知道，错的人是我，他永远是对的。

成瀬川干巴巴地开口。你也许没有错。

山下摇摇头，不再说话。

成瀬川抬起眼睛，阴晴不定地看了他一眼。我知道的。他。

对哦。你是饭。你知道的。山下笑了笑。他是很好很好的人。对吧。没有比他更好的人了。

现在想起来其实已经有些可笑了。山下嫉妒过生田身边的很多人。他嫉妒过能送生田20万日元皮手环的龟梨和也，嫉妒过和他组合朵兄朵弟的松本润，嫉妒过他崇拜的前辈，嫉妒过他抱过的junior，嫉妒过堀越里某一个被他多看一眼的女孩。

他嫉妒他们比自己更靠近生田，哪怕他一直就在生田身边。

山下做的每一步，都是想要靠近他。各方面地靠近他。想要在舞台上站在他身边，甚至允许他站在自己身前。想要当他最好的朋友，发现他和其他后辈玩得开心的时候一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上。而不断折磨着他的事实是，生田就像一阵风，对谁都很温柔，实则谁都不值得他停留。

那么想要抱住一阵风的自己，即便没有错，是不是也真的很傻呢。

《灵魂伴侣》里的大男孩成了摇滚明星，英语老师一个人去静静地看了他的演唱会，面带微笑地看着光芒万丈的大男孩。

不知不觉泪流满面。

人生就像演唱会。无论谁坐在你身边，你什么时候入场，最后总是要说再见的。

成瀬川的本职工作是rocker，唱起con没有任何难度。

山下的心思恍惚，只感觉台上闪闪发光的年轻人汗珠顺着额角流下，身体的动态能让人看见另一层记忆深处模糊的影子。

导演叼着一根烟坐在导演椅上，拿着扩音器披着外套说，今天就到此为止了。

山下接过助理从保温箱里拿出的茶水，第一杯递给了成瀬川。

他对男饭一直很照顾。

谢谢招待。成瀬川跳下舞台，接过茶水一饮而尽，然后又翻回台上，拿着吉他拨弄着。

山下站在台下笑了笑。哇，年轻就是好，还想继续唱啊？

想。成瀬川点头。

唱什么，X Japan？我记得你喜欢这种风格。山下在开机之后去了解了一下他的音乐风格。

我想唱……你的歌。

山下微微一愣，仔细想想也对，他不是一直自称大饭的嘛，被反向饭撒的感觉有点微妙，他很克制地笑了笑。OK，哪首？

成瀬川不假思索。love song吧，你唱那首的时候哭了吧。

山下飞快地说。我可没有，有人哭了，但不是我。说完他又自觉失言，只能沉默。

那你听听我的版本嘛，超rock的。

空无一人的舞台上只有成瀬川佑太一个人，年轻的眉眼单薄而锐利，手指一圈圈拨弄吉他，自带电音的声线回荡在只有两个人的片场。

いつかもしもまた偶然 どこかで会えたら

也许有一天 我们又在某个地方相遇

やり直せるのなら

如果能够重来的话

たとえ何か起きたって離したりはしない

不论发生什么事我也不会离开你

きっと君よりもいい女性なんてもういない

因为一定不会有比你更好的人

今やっと気付いた

现在我终于发现了

だからもう一度僕の

所以能够再一次

そばにいてくれないか．．．

回到我身边吗

成瀬川佑太唱完，台下唯一的观众已经不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

ep.03

诶，走了啊。

年轻人在台上自言自语。

他这个家伙，真是一如既往地让人放心不下啊。

十代的生田一进事务所就几乎和身边的人都处好了关系，在一群竞争意识开始萌芽的男孩子里左右逢源，“天才电视君”的表现让他积累了镜头经验的同时又让他有更多征战舞台的自信。

到底是怎么样，才会让那个人成为自己的弱点。

其实最开始的时候，生田斗真一点都不觉得自己和山下智久之间有什么特别的感情，他们和任何杰尼斯的男孩们一样——然而很遗憾的是，过不了多久，他就发现了，他们确实和其他男孩子们不太一样。

那个第一次见面时穿着枣红色Yankee卫衣，手上打着石膏的可爱男孩子何止是让生田斗真记住一个名字那么简单。

山下追随他。这是事实，尽管山下和他从出生到十代都是截然不同的人。

那个不让人省心的家伙好胜心很强，玩游戏也不会为了节目效果认输，番组上笑起来像个花瓶，说话容易害羞，还没办法自己找到镜头。下了节目，生田那些长袖善舞、灵活应变的能力他也没有。脾气也不太好。

但是生田很自然而然地帮山下做了很多事，他用行为教会了山下如何去接受一个人的纵容。哪怕当时山下浑身是刺，生田一出面也能够轻而易举地让中二时期的他变得驯良。当时同期的junior没有人不钦佩他。

承认吧。

山下智久对你而言是个特别的人。

那个人在事务所做你的相方跳你的对称位做同一个节目，下了班跟你一起去吃咖喱饭汉堡排，过圣诞节去排队等四十五分钟坐御台场的摩天轮，在堀越读书的时候借过你的运动服跟你坐过一辆出租车。

四下无人时，你放任对方像一只不懂规矩的奶狗一样贴着你的脸颊索吻，半夜用简讯传递那些除了上帝以外只有你们知道的秘密，你甚至故作深沉地点燃一根烟吸一口然后递到他手里——即便是做坏事，你也要比他抢先，让他只能服从你追随你接受你的教导。

骄傲吗，生田斗真先生？

当然骄傲。

但……如果骄傲在天平的一边，那么天平的另一边到底放了什么呢？

没有谁会理解，甚至也没有谁会发现——生田曾经无数次地为他和山下智久的关系惴惴不安过。

敏感如他当然早就知道自己和山下之间的关系非同寻常——不止是特殊的朋友，他们之间关系的定性早就不再是朋友那么简单的名词了，但是他们都默认了这种不合情理的亲密，甚至时不时搭着荷尔蒙和年少无知的顺风车在不合情理的道路上一往直前，汹涌的心跳和慌乱的眼神掩藏了灵魂里撕心裂肺的向往和冲动。

如果生田是一杆秤，那么山下就是让他摇摆不定的砝码。如果生田是一句四平八稳的真理，那么山下就是他唯一无法辩驳的私心。

所以当洒落主义上，上田晋也以一种半开玩笑的口吻说，山下宣传自己是生田斗真的弱点的时候，自己才会是那样紧张不安的表情吧。

山下这个不让人省心的家伙。真是什么话都敢说。

生田自诩勇敢，面对自己的阿克琉斯之踵也能毫不留情面。何况山下没有主动权，他跟随生田的那一刻起就只能靠吸引生田的注意力来获得感情的平衡，所以在他们的关系里，生田永远是掌控者。

他开始有意地疏远山下。幸好生田身边总是人来人往，感谢小栗旬，感谢松本润，感谢一切那时候在生田身边的朋友，他们喧闹的身影让生田稀释感情的过程显得不算太突兀。

对方的落寞他不是看不见。

甘心吗？不甘心吗？

但是人伦对情欲的压制已经持续了几千年。谁赢过了？他们都有那么多事要做，怎么可以毁在爱情上呢。

他们的生活都不属于自己，两个人都活在镁光灯之下，小心翼翼如履薄冰。也许是真的太在意对方了，工作压力又步步紧逼不留活路，人生际遇面临岔口，负面情绪跟着一起发酵，爱情褪去了表面的美好，变得沉重、丑陋。

年轻的爱和憎都直白得伤人，情浓时无论台上台下，一个对视的眼神就恨不得在心里划过天荒地老，憎恶时也会想，如果真的这辈子没有遇见他，人生该是一件多么轻松的事情。

然后机会就来了。

那天他想和山下喝点酒——他们之前有一段时间没见了，结果很意外地不欢而散。

生田有心无心地开了一句现在想来实在不太合时宜的玩笑，关于他们以后会不会成为围观太太们互相借酱油唠家常的中年男人。

很莫名其妙地就吵了起来。

山下似乎也被自己的怒火吓到了，酒杯撂在桌上就直接走了。

生田像什么事情都没发生一样继续喝，然后叫来服务员，结账，走出居酒屋后一个人在深夜的街头来来回回地走了几圈，抽了一根烟，叫了一辆出租车打算回公寓。

第一次撞击时，他只能感觉脸上生疼，玻璃碎渣飞溅得到处都是，血液沿着额头滴进眼睛里，驾驶座上司机的头颅以一种正常人不可能存活的角度歪在窗外。生田当时半边身体已经动不了了，他闭上眼睛，牙齿因为疼痛而咬紧，发出了很轻微的嘶嘶声。

工作全部抛之脑后——他知道自己这样如果能活下来，后半辈子在台前做什么都不可能了。

这可真令人遗憾。不是么。

卡车引擎声混着浓烈的汽油味传来，第二次撞击开始了，疼痛叠加疼痛时他已经看不见了，漆黑一片里他只能听见铁皮变形的轰天巨响。

千万别死啊，死了就什么都没了。

爸爸妈妈和弟弟都要担心了。

其实……刚刚该跟他道歉的。

接着是第三次撞击。

万物归于沉寂。

再次醒来，他已经换了一张面目。年轻的躯体，rocker的工作，如愿得偿的人生。

他没有去联系所有和过去有关的人。

生田斗真的一切，都跟随那个身体一起入土为安。

直到那天他从事务所出门，一个中年男人拦着他，一副跟他很熟的样子。诶，小子，那部映画你真的不再考虑了吗，我告诉你，世界上没有后悔药的啊。

毕竟从前当了那么多年俳优，他不由得因为这句话而驻足片刻。

请问，什么映画？抱歉，我不太记得了。

进剧组前的准备工作冗余到无以复加。头发染回最普通的黑色，新专的灌录要加急，宣传取消几场再往前挪几场，live的安排和音番全部重新来。

直到那个雨夜，熟悉的人抬起头，朝他露出腼腆的局促的微笑。居酒屋里的灯光照出一片现世安稳的余温。灵魂颤动。是从前十余年时光的记忆。是未曾表露过心迹的等待和空想。是他自己承诺过的，到死也要在一起的人。

不是初次见面。而是好久不见。生田斗真那颗属于成瀬川佑太的心脏不由得酸涩地缩了起来。

人饱受折磨的来源，也许不是自身太无能，也可能是软肋太脆弱。

第二日，拍戏间隙的山下装作什么事情都没发生过，照样对成瀬川很照顾，但对love song只字不提。

成瀬川也没办法问。

直到中午，两个人坐下来吃便当。

成瀬川忍不住开口。你相信人有灵魂吗。

山下放下筷子。我不相信。

为什么呢？

山下顿了顿，把没吃几口的盒饭盖好。我有个朋友，在我过生日的时候给我传过简讯，“我们到死也要在一起”，你听了别笑，那时候我们都还很年轻，什么肉麻的话都说得出。

成瀬川非但没笑，很认真也很犹豫地问道。然后呢。

山下深吸一口气，顿了顿。他死了。很突然的事。

嗯。

他自己说的，到死也要和我在一起，怎么转眼就食言了……抱歉，你介意我吸根烟吗？

不介意。

成瀬川跟着山下走到吸烟角里，山下啪地点了一根烟，吸了一口。成瀬川手插在口袋里，站在一旁看他抽。

山下夹着烟，思索了一下措辞。如果，佑太，我是说如果，人有灵魂的话，他会过来看看我的，对吧。

对，他一定会来。

但他没有来。所以人死后是没有灵魂的。

成瀬川平静地端详着山下。说不定他来了呢。

他没有来，佑太，他没有。山下摇摇头，揩了一下干燥的眼角。他若有所思地盯着缭绕的白色烟雾，仿佛视线透过一丝一缕的白色就可以看到一个熟悉的影子。

下了戏，山下主动叫了成瀬川一起吃烤肉，第二天导演放了剧组的假，他们甚至可以喝点酒。

成瀬川有一种和他的年龄不符的温柔和沉稳，二十一岁的朝气蓬勃，三十一岁的沧桑世故。清浅的时候确实像是一片阳光下的海水，幽深起来云遮雾绕。他像是对山下一切都了如指掌，山下难免说多了露出马脚，而成瀬川仿佛对他所说的一切经不起深究的破绽都漠不关心，并且对自己的过往故事缄默不谈。

他们当然喝了酒，山下很有前辈风范地买单结账，然后两个人一起回到了剧组给他们安排的住处。

一路无话。

今天上午成瀬川的问题让山下内心多少有些怅然，到了住处之后，他一个人站在上风口吹冷风发呆。

成瀬川见他不太对劲。问他怎么了。

山下迷迷糊糊地对着成瀬川的上目线看了一阵。他感觉挨着自己身边的年轻人睫毛轻颤，欲言又止，酒壮怂人胆，山下干脆直接开口问。

你有话要说吗？

年轻人的优点是坦诚。成瀬川的话很直白。

我喜欢你。

山下顿了顿，一半清醒一半迷糊的大脑没有能力选择最优解，干脆心里想什么就说什么。而他的第一反应并不是拒绝。他问。你今年几岁？

二十一岁。

嗯……山下用自己因为酒精而明显迟钝的大脑算了算。我比你大将近十二岁，我第一次上电视的时候你刚出生，我出道那年你还在念小学。

若隐若现的月光勾勒出成瀬川俊秀的轮廓，年轻人不动声色地似笑非笑。

但是，你是我的原点。

原来不止他对原点那么执着。山下愣了楞。

成瀬川继续飞快地说。我那些想着你写的歌登过O榜，上过公信榜，拿过金唱片。

山下笑了笑，摸了摸年轻人柔软的发心，语气温柔。

那你很厉害了。

然后他就以云端跌落的姿势埋进了一个不宽厚却足够温暖的怀抱，嘴唇很轻地擦过对方的下颌。


	4. Chapter 4

ep.04

拍摄还是要继续。导演仗着投资方有钱，一点赶进度的意思都没有，按照之前的规划慢慢拍，甚至为了等一个完美的晴天而停机了一上午。

比起同志片。《灵魂伴侣》更像是一个爱情故事。

学生的英语实在是太差了。英语老师不得不刻意多关注他一点。

学生享受老师的特殊关注，很大方地跟老师分享了自己写在纸上的摇滚歌词。

老师看完少年的love love love歌词，挥了挥那一页从笔记本上撕下来的纸，笑着说。这写得不错啊，但是我觉得……

学生赶紧追问。觉得什么？

爱，还是要这样写。老师丢了一本绘本给他。

少年接过，看了一眼标题，撇撇嘴。我是大人了诶。

老师用笔点了点他分数惨痛的期末考卷。你的英语水平啊，估计也就看这个。

少年沮丧地接过绘本，灰溜溜地走了。

老师坐在位子上伸懒腰，不忘回头叮嘱一句。看完记得还给我啊，这本很贵的。

很快就放暑假了。少年在自家的阳台上弹吉他，英语老师骑自行车经过。

老师！

少年探出半个身子，年轻的脸上洒满月亮的清辉。

老师停住自行车，抬头笑了笑。今晚的月色很美啊。

少年目送老师离开，冲回自己的房间里，把书桌上的绘本捧在手心里，不知道第多少次翻开它，脸上的神情迷幻得像是空无一物的眼前漂浮着一个唾手可得的美梦。

小栗色兔子不吭睡觉，他抓住了大栗色兔子的长耳朵，要他好好听自己说。猜猜我有多爱你。

大栗色兔子说，那我可猜不着。

小兔子张开了双臂，开到不能再开，说，我爱你有这么多。

大栗色兔子说真的好多啊！然后他也张开双臂，那我爱你有这么多。

小兔子想，你的手臂真长啊，要是我的手臂也这么长就好了。于是他就跳起来，说我跳多高我就多爱你。

大兔子也跳起来，耳朵都要碰到树枝了。

小兔子想真高啊。于是他说我爱你就像我到那条小河那么远。

大兔子说真远啊，那我爱你就像穿过小河在越过山丘。

小兔子想，这真的是很远，但他太困了，想不出更多了，他看着头顶的月亮，想不会有什么比天空更远了。他就对他说：我爱你一直到月亮上。

大兔子说这真的是太远太远了。

然后小兔子就安心地睡着了。

大兔子摸着他的头说，我爱你一直到月亮上，再从月亮上回到这里来。

年轻的男生不懂得掩饰自己的喜欢，也不愿掩饰，到了考大学的前夕，跟老师说自己想要放弃学业当一个摇滚歌手。

老师把办公椅转了四十五度，对着他抬起脸。你想好了，对吗。

学生点点头，年轻的眼睛很亮。

老师沉思一会儿，再开口时已经换了更加温柔坚决的语气。很多人都喜欢鼓吹鲤鱼跳龙门，但是跳过去之后，很多人过得比顺其自然都要辛苦，如果人是鱼的话，游得开心就好，海里、河里、池塘里，每一种都少不了各自的愉快和烦恼。

学生的双手握成拳。所以，老师会支持我的决定吗？

老师轻声笑了笑，合上了面前的笔记本电脑。我当然支持你的决定，那是你的人生，你该自己做决定的。

学生犹犹豫豫地开口。那么，老师你会……

老师打断了他。

你去吧，我在这里等你。

导演一喊“卡”，摄像机就关了，收音师调整着电线，打光板和其他布景被陆陆续续撤走，副导演拉着三四番位在讲下午的走位。

今天的戏份告一段落。

山下站在原地，疲惫过度的大脑有点恍惚。

“你走吧。我在这里等你。”这句话像是给他的灵魂凿出了一个洞口，簌簌地刮着穿堂风。

news刚成军的时候，他去找过斗真，对方非常温柔地对他说过同样的话。

你走吧。我在这里等你。

斗真是那么温柔的人啊。山下去找他的时候，其实是希望他狠狠责备自己一顿的吧，哪怕是单纯的无理取闹的发泄也好。

但是斗真没有。

从前山下说过自己出道之后要好好照顾斗真。他一直在期待斗真能够给他一切可行的机会，让他付出，让他流血，让他牺牲。仿佛只有这样，山下才能够得到原谅和救赎。但现在，他自己站在更年长的角色上去重新思考这句话，才意识到，哪怕已经三十代了，他离斗真是真的太远了。

英语老师支持学生一切梦想，却没有支持他汹涌到毫无章法的爱。

生田斗真包容了山下智久所有可爱的不可爱的地方，但是同样，他也没有接受过山下智久的爱。

尽管，生田爱他。生田是那个怀着笑意看山下在众人面前表达自己爱意的大兔子。因为生田的爱更加广阔。他能够包容山下，让他在众人面前掰回一局。

别人，包括山下他自己，都心心念念地想着当时生田的后半句“我在这里等你”，但实际上，斗真的初衷是“你走吧”。斗真从来没有为他停留过，山下跟随news走后，众人各有各的出路，余下的残垣断壁也不值得斗真为之停留。

人生来都是不平等的。他们并没有太好的运气，都不是出生的时候就站在社会上层的人，生存资源捉襟见肘。山下小时候进杰尼斯的时候就目标很明确，他出身单亲家庭，母亲工作辛苦，身体健康欠佳，家里还有个妹妹，他是家里唯一的男人，他要赚很多的钱养家糊口。斗真知道这一切，他没有笑话山下咄咄逼人的笨拙，大度地包容了那时他还很生涩的野心和志向，并且希望山下得到和他的天赋对等的东西。

所以他可以在心里帮山下规划好全新的地图，并且目送山下走向更远的地方。

只是那片全新的地图里，生田斗真从来没有预留给自己的位置。他也想要得到和自己的天赋对等的东西，并且一直在为之努力着，他身上的每一粒汗珠都是闪闪发光的，看向远方的眼神也是滚烫的。

所以斗真笑得最开心的时候，是在他发现自己如愿以偿的时候吧。

只是现在已经没有机会了。故人已去的实感一点一点涌现出来，虽然生田三十代距离他的生活已经足够遥远了，但生田对他而言，总是不一样的。

身邻深渊。

山下的烟瘾又犯了，他走到了吸烟角点燃一根烟，盯着白丝丝的烟雾，脑海里天马行空。

他最近越来越容易想起生田斗真。但是心情一次比一次平静。

这是好事吗。他不知道。

山下抽烟的时候有一种男孩子放任自我的不羁，眼睛里又时常浮现出男人才会有的疲惫和孤独。

成瀬川走了过来。

山下掐灭了没抽几口的烟，看看他。你那么喜欢抽二手烟啊？

成瀬川噗嗤一声笑了出来，摇摇头又点点头。

山下的心绪太过混乱，低下眉拿了薄荷糖含在嘴里，然后往成瀬川的手心里也倒了一颗。

清凉的感觉从舌尖蔓延到全身，提醒他现在身处何地。

他问成瀬川。你还想知道什么。

成瀬川不解。

山下瞥了他一眼，眉头放得很软。你每次过来抽二手烟，不就是想听我讲故事吗。

成瀬川摸摸鼻子。那要看你愿意说什么咯。

他心里很烦躁，点了第二根烟。

……如果我什么都不想说呢，他不会再回来了。

成瀬川沉吟片刻，思索着自己的措辞。你能够放下是最好的，他如果还有意识的话，也应该会希望你开始全新的生活。

山下沉默地闭上眼，心缩成刺猬。

这话真对。

生田斗真永远是对的。山下在他面前没有任何反驳的立场，他任何的抗议都是不影响大局的小打小闹，不成气候。

可是……为什么呢。明明感情是两个人的事。

山下不知道自己对成瀬川沉默了多长时间，他再度开口。

对。你说得对，佑太。这话很像他，确实是他的风格。

生田得知4TOPS出道无望，山下一头雾水地被选去当news的leader出道的时候，是不是也是这么告诉自己的呢。

因为不可能。所以什么旁枝末节的温暖故事都不要去细想。因为不值得。因为它们无论怎样都不会是真的。因为已成定局。

自己在love song里写“やり直せるのなら，たとえ何か起きたって離したりはしない”。（“如果能够从头来过的话，不论发生什么事我也不会离开你”）

但其实，不会存在真正的从头再来。他们都已经在各自的人生路上走了很长一段路了。

他猛吸了一口烟，看着火星一点点亮光，思绪飘散。

山下终于能够成熟地思考和生田斗真的关系，并且直面自己一直以来隐藏至深的想法。

他爱生田，很轻易地把自己一切都交给了他。因为生田不像别人操纵他一样操纵他，不像别人忽略他一样忽略他，生田不分对错地包容了他的一切，在山下的眼中，生田成为了一个从来不屑于用残酷手段的人。

但他回过头来重新审视这一切，才发现生田才是最残酷的人。他放任感情细碎的萌芽一天一天和他们的躯体一起长大，然后拿起屠刀，心甘情愿地成为饱含热泪的刽子手。

他们之间的情感张力早就不合常理，而不合常理的东西就是应该被剔除掉的——因为它们只会妨碍他们实现自己的梦想，梦想是比爱情更加值得他们流血牺牲的东西。

你看看，多么理性的想法。多么生田。

而山下呢。

山下一直以来都不愿意承认的一点是，他也觉得生田的想法是对的。他认同生田的一切，包括他对待自己感情残酷的态度。

生田的话都是对的，他是真的一直这么认为。山下在信任生田这一点上从来不会欺骗自己。

一个人怎么可以反抗自己都感觉是正确的东西呢。

所以哪怕山下再不情愿，他还是压抑着自己叫嚣着的灵魂，把自己整合进了生田的规划里。


	5. Chapter 5

ep.05

戏份杀青的时候。成瀬川主动找了山下喝酒。

成瀬川没有像日本成年男性在酒席间惯常的那样和山下推杯换盏，只是轻轻地晃着自己手心里的玻璃杯，小心斟酌着用词。

谢谢前辈，拍摄期间真的教会了我很多。

山下看着那玻璃杯里晃荡的酒液，心绪起伏。

太客套就没意思了。再说了，是佑太你自己很努力，我没帮上什么。

他之前在拍摄期间对成瀬川说过的话太多了，临别之际反而没有任何想说的东西了，甚至有一丝太过暴露自己想法的羞赧。

当时和斗真在一起的时候就不是这样的。当年总有很多的话想说，大概是期待对方温柔的接纳，所以每每打开话匣，爱得热烈而慷慨。

此一时，彼一时。

灯光昏暗地落在了山下的脸上，细腻地勾勒出他低垂的眉眼。

成瀬川很认真地打量着山下思绪涣散时的面容，看他放松时的眼角，因为沉思而静止的睫毛和微微向下的嘴角。

忽而感觉很陌生。

他已经很久没有好好地看过山下了，小时候明明可以盯着他看他睡觉看好久的，长大了就只敢匆匆一瞥。

而现在，他身处一个全新的皮囊里，才能仔细地真正地看看山下的模样。

他忽而意识到。原来，他花了整个青春小心翼翼地看着长大的男孩，也已经到三十代了。

真以为他不知道么？山下从前那些自说自话的表白心迹和比明示还明显的暗示。

那些故事越是甜蜜，他就越是愧疚。因为若隐若现似真非假的表白都是为了长期稳定而产生的有限释放。这种愧疚感时常把生田从想要随波逐流的冲动里拉扯出来，陷入无比痛苦的境地。

他们之间真正是什么样子的感情，说出来就都完了。

山下对出神许久的成瀬川挥挥手。呐，你往后的工作安排很忙吗？

唔，还行，几个音番，今年夏天还有live。

真好。山下点点头。

你呢？成瀬川问。

山下想了想。除了番宣以外……CM，多拉马，今年还有一部映画。

演戏演得那么多啊。

嗯。山下点头。一方面是事务所的要求，另一方面……想知道当俳优是什么样的体验，唱歌早就唱够啦。

俳优？因为他吗？

佑太。山下给自己灌了一杯。不要再提他了。我知道他不会再回来了。

成瀬川沉默了一阵。你……还会为他难过吗？

当然会，只是……

只是什么？

从此以后，我看到的风景就是他看到的风景，我演的戏就是他演的戏，我的人生就是他的人生。

山下把玻璃杯放在桌上，安静地笑了。

其实想成为他的念头是山下一直都有的。他跟生田买一样的手表，接近生田身边的朋友，把山下智久四个字签成生田斗真。但是，那只是他一厢情愿的模仿和追随。

三十代的他才明白，自己和生田从相遇的时候就注定了此生会有遗憾，那么他只能用自己余下生命里更多其他的圆满去填补。

一切离别都是重逢的序曲，他们终究会在一个没有黑暗的地方再相见。

山下结了账，和成瀬川在温暖的良夜里打算告别。

你的live，我会记得去捧场的，好好加油啊，佑太。山下拍了拍他的肩膀。

那我到时候把票给你。

这怎么好意思。山下笑了笑。是我一直麻烦你，把你当告解室说了一堆一堆的话，你心里一定很烦的吧。

不，我很乐意听你说这些。

那，我们番宣的时候再见。山下转身想走，想到什么再一次突然回过头，叮嘱一句。回去的时候记得小心。

嗯。

山下的手机震了震，他的助理在附近等他。

等等。成瀬川忽然叫住了他

山下回头。

成瀬川欲言又止。

诶，怎么了？

成瀬川半边身子藏在夜色里，看不清神色。

山下朝他走近一步，听见他很轻很轻地说了一句。

其实……你已经能够不再需要他了吧？

山下愣在原地。

“拍拍你的睡颜。”

“月亮很美，你出来看看嘛。”

“你以为我是你的女朋友吗？”

“斗真的痣在哪里我都知道哦。”

“我跟斗真的右眼睫毛商量好了。”

“希望斗真留级一年，这样就可以和我一起毕业了。”

“我出道后一定要好好照顾斗真。”

“生田斗真的弱点是我。”

“我们到死也要在一起。”

“1007我爱你。”

“你还喜欢吃汉堡排吗？”

“如果组个band的话，想找斗真当主唱，我弹吉他。”

“斗真说的都是对的。”

“和斗真一起去秘密海滩，是我三十代以来最开心的事。”

“只要和斗真在一起，就感觉能马上回到小时候。”

前尘往事扑面而来。

那么多匆匆流逝的故事，那么一旦走入人群就无法回头的人，沉甸甸地堵在胸口，比爱更晦涩，比恨更折磨，比死更沉重。但仿佛一闭上眼睛，他就还是那个马上就能和斗真一起出道的杰尼斯junior。

它们都回来了。

那些山下以为自己早就忘记或者安置妥当的记忆，突然全部都回来了。

已经能够不需要他了吗？

能吗？

真的吗？

把余生都过成他想要的样子，就能真的不需要他了吗？

山下智久无声地咬紧牙关，用手遮住了脸，在某一个温暖的看不到星星的黑夜里，第一次因为生田斗真的离开而痛哭出声。

是夜，山下智久终于梦见了生田斗真。

梦境里是黑夜，街景模糊而熟悉，大概是某个他们junior时期经常一起消磨时间的地方。生田大概看上去大概刚刚步入二十代，头发的颜色染得乱七八糟，年轻的脸庞闪闪发光，他眉眼依旧很深，月光照不到眼睛。

年轻的生田对他笑了笑，嘴角荡漾着熟悉的笑纹。

山下以为自己不会再哭了，但是此时，他感觉自己的眼泪又要回来了。

生田把食指放在唇边，做了一个“安静”的手势，然后笑着对山下说。

嘘。我来看看你。

然后生田斗真化作一阵清风，拂过山下，似是一个宽松而短暂的拥抱。

山下睁开眼，双眼迎接光线的同时，他开始真正迎接这个没有生田斗真的世界。

成瀬川后来把自己live的票寄给了山下的助理。

每天都是全新的一天。

睁开眼。刷牙。洗脸。抱着吉他写歌。抽烟。发呆。

今天晚上他约了其他以成瀬川的身份认识的前辈，打算一起喝点酒，聊聊天。

他擦了擦刚洗过的头发，鬼使神差地打开电视。

熟悉的声音传来。

电视里的主播采访山下智久，问他的人生里是否有什么想要重来的遗憾。

成瀬川嘬了最后一口冰凉的啤酒，点了一根烟，抽了一口夹在指尖。

熟悉的声音从电视里传来。

其实，我的生活没有任何遗憾了，我也没有想要重来的人生。

MC夸张地说山下果然是个果断的人。

山下笑笑。我就是……不太会回头看的人，人生一次就够了，如果重来一次的话，我想变成别的人。

电视被调到了新闻台，一个女人对着镜头撕心裂肺地哭诉她在火灾里失去的两个孩子。

电话响了，成瀬川接起，是事务所新的工作安排。

山下去听了成瀬川的演唱会。live的场不大，他坐在很中间又靠前的位置，身边全是十代二十代洋溢着青春气息的迷妹迷弟，他一个三十代的爱抖露低着头，墨镜口罩一应俱全。

年轻的男孩在台上拨弄吉他唱到大汗淋漓。台下的歌迷高声欢呼。

和周围格格不入的山下坐在位置上安安静静地看着，发出赞赏的叹息。

不知怎的，山下智久又想起了当年生田斗真在台下看news成军。

忽而恍然大悟。

你去吧。我在这里等你。

其实这对生田斗真来说从来不是一句简单的鼓励的话。

他做到了。

从某种意义上，他真的做到了。

他把某一部分的自己永远留在了4Tops的舞台上，留在了亚麻身边的那个位置。4Tops时期的生田斗真，和以俳优身份来要求自己的生田斗真，已经截然不同了。生田以全新的面貌重新出发，但是他从前灵魂里的某一部分永远停在了原点。

遗憾吗。遗憾。

但这不就是人生吗。

每个人都只能陪伴你一段时间。

生田斗真也是。

山下智久也是。

山下现在唯一能微笑的是，山下智久所有和生田斗真有关的记忆，都配得上“年轻”、“青春”、“成长”、“爱”等等一切他能想出的美好的词语来形容。那些爱慕、追随和陪伴一起老老实实地被他放进了记忆深处的匣子里，关上匣子，他依旧是完整的人。

往后的人生他会尽力让自己不过得比以前糟糕，他有工作，有妈妈要孝顺，有妹妹要照顾。他从来不是赤条条的一个人。他有自己的责任和梦想，有生田斗真不再陪伴他的五六十年人生路。

但是山下智久永远不会忘记生田斗真。

山下智久最爱的是生田斗真。


	6. he番外

那天成瀬川开con，安可的最后一首歌，名字叫秘密。

年轻人站在台上，只有一盏追光灯打在他的身上，年轻的眼神明亮得让人心颤，美好到不可言喻。

真好。

山下笑笑，在台下跟着鼓掌。

成瀬川对台下尖叫安可的粉丝鞠了一躬，说。今天的月亮很美，对吧？

台下的迷妹迷弟齐刷刷地说。对。

成瀬川对底下的观众挥挥手。好了好了，这下真的唱完了，已经安可两次了，回家吧，再晚就赶不上新干线了。

台下的粉丝尖叫声此起彼伏，荧光棒连成一片星海，就是没有要放他走的意思。

还不想回家吗？你们这些人，真是的。成瀬川笑着抹了一把脸上的汗。

台下不知道哪个粉丝尖叫了一句。

聊聊天嘛！

全场哄堂大笑，成瀬川也笑了几声，顺势坐在台上，拿着staff递给自己的矿泉水灌了几口。

山下拿出刚刚震动的手机，助理给他发短信，确认今后的工作内容。

好啊，我们聊聊吧。

成瀬川清了清略带疲惫的嗓子。

刚刚这首歌的名字是，秘密。大家每个人都有自己的秘密，对吧。我也有啦。没有告诉过任何人的那种。

观众很快就安静了下来。

台上年轻的rocker顿了顿，继续说。其实啊，有个对我而言很重要的人。嗯。那个人在我高中毕业的时候，给我发了一条短信。具体内容很正常啦，恭喜我毕业之类的，然后在短信的末尾，打了一个爱心。

说罢。他在空中用手指凌空画了一个心形。

山下听着，回复短信的手指在屏幕上顿了顿。

台上的rocker有点不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子，对台下的观众们说。当时我很认真地回复了他哦。

台下的迷妹迷弟们问。回复了什么？

噗。这是秘密啦。我跟他的秘密。

成瀬川深吸一口气，把矿泉水瓶里剩下的水全数灌了下去才说。

当时……还以为能够和他一起在舞台上唱歌的。结果，阴差阳错，很遗憾，往后就没有机会了，但……到底还是很想知道，他现在过得好不好，能不能照顾好自己。他自称早就是立派的大人。但实际上啊，总是让人放心不下。

山下抬起头看年轻人灯光下笑得寂寥又落拓的神色，手机被捏在手里，指尖一点一点收紧。

但即便跟他是那么亲密的朋友。我也有个秘密，一直没有告诉过他。

成瀬川再度沉默了几秒，接着说。

我真的很想和他在舞台上一起唱歌，一直很想，现在也是，这一点从来没有变过。

所以。

珍惜眼前人。

唱歌也好，吃饭也好，喝酒也好，聊天也好。因为你永远不知道，什么时候是你最后一次跟对方在一起。时过境迁以后才真正明白，即便是和他吵架，也会是很美好的回忆。

呐，似乎不知不觉说了很多的样子。

谢谢大家今晚的参与。谢谢你们。

请大家珍惜那些陪伴在你身边的人。

拜托了。

谢谢。

散场以后，山下坐在自己的位子上，看灯光一点一点熄灭，准备站起身，一个人回家。

放在口袋里的手机震动了一下。

山下一看，愣在原地。

当时他们还堀越的时候，他给十八岁的生田发过一句短信。

“恭喜毕业！加油一起从jr毕业哦❤️”

当时的生田很认真地回复他了。

除了他们两个人以外，没有人知道生田当时到底回复了什么。

他按那个发短信的电话回拨过去，没响几下就被接了起来。

指尖不由自主地开始颤抖。

……斗真？

嗯。

第二天。山下在J Web上更新了一句没头没脑的日记。

“107号风球光顾东京。最大的暴风雨里，我看到了月亮。”

但凡关注过成瀬川佑太的人都知道，他有一个Instagram的账号。总是很忙的那种。

网瘾少年yuuta的Instagram堪比直播自己生活的网红博主，频频出现的单品如下。

咖喱饭。汉堡排。月亮。

偶尔是无人岛上的温泉和夏威夷的海滩。

以及。

山下智久的狗。

山下智久的包。

山下智久的墨镜。

咳咳。

我们……悄悄地祝个百年好合吧❤️

某知名追星论坛上：

最近的新闻大家都看了吧，心疼一秒轮姐姐

某些蒸煮嘴上叫的多么响亮，“我们到死也要在一起”，现实却如此呵呵

那句话是已经死了的那位说的，望周知

相方死了守寡三个月就和年下小鲜肉实力麦麸，人设塌了吧

yuuta和P很带感的好伐，爱吃就吃，不吃滚 

其实yuuta很萌啊……《灵魂伴侣》里那个吻看得我整个人都dokidoki了，番组上亚麻盯yuuta的眼神大家也都看到了，不说什么了，祝福，my cp is rio呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

是的啊……话说，最近一次亚麻的演唱会上，yuuta还去当嘉宾了，他笑起来特别好看你们发现了没有←

对对对！亚麻还自己弹吉他了！呜呜呜他怎么可以这么可爱！

有完没完我家P是直男！CP狗滚粗！有完没完啊都！

唉我曾经吃山斗的……不提了

番宣的时候亚麻还说最想和成瀬川去的地方是海滩，你们感受一下，摩天轮这cp我不站了，再站就要没命了

教主一定是魔怔了……魔怔了……魔怔了……你们谁知道，他那天在番组上说成瀬川和自己一起去夏威夷的时候，把yuuta说成了toma，还很自然地改过来了，我的妈呀谁来救救我#轮姐姐日常跳轮求zi生sha

上面的对家消停点吧，都凉了多少年了

楼上的你们家才消停点吧，当别人的影子当得开心吗

嘛……早就爬墙隔壁团的来多嘴说一句。VS岚上成瀬川说自己不喜欢排队，P说那你还陪我排队坐摩天轮，排了四十分钟。

我也记得！当时坐在我旁边的轮姐姐就要死了，如果没记错的话，贵教圣物就是摩天轮

在我心上用力地开一枪，让一切归零在着声巨响🎤

其他团的来围观一下……这cp的粮食都是轮姐姐的人血馒头啊

不要消费我家！拒绝捆绑！老男人滚开！

论坛里掐得火热。轮姐姐，po，成瀬川o和新cp粉撕成一团。

山下在家里翻箱倒柜地找论坛的马甲。

无果。n年前注册的小号密码早就忘了。

他有点懊恼地啧了一声，继续把网页往下翻。

港真，摩天轮真的一直都是纯情系啊……“青梅枯萎，竹马老去，从此我爱的人都像你”，老阿姨去抱着少俱哭一会儿/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

成瀬川的声音传来。诶，你的牙刷我帮你一起换了啊。

山下抱着电脑在沙发上躲了一下。哦，好啊。

成瀬川擦着头发从浴室里跨出来。干什么呢你。

……秘密。

成瀬川笑出了声。噗，好，待会儿别忘了吃饭，昨天剩下的汉堡排还在冰箱里。

好的，toma。

不是说好统一叫yuuta了吗，万一你又说漏嘴怎么办啊。

我年纪大了，你要包容我。

你……

山下飞快地说。我知道你最温柔了从来不会对我生气的。

成瀬川伸出手摸了摸他的脸，收获了一个温暖的吻。

蒸煮默默地在心里给网页上的“像”字打了一个叉，然后写了一个“是”。


End file.
